The Savage Within
by BiscuitDog2307
Summary: Judy has some bad news to tell Nick. She's going to get married! When she confesses this, at first, all seems well. But how will Nick cope with this news? And what happens when his emotions finally get the best of him? And will Judy marry the bunny her parents have arranged her to be with? Or will her heart long for another animal?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The News

Judy's POV

I groaned inwardly with frustration. Normally, days like this would fill me with excitment. The thought of getting to patrol an are full of drug dealers, thieves, and even possible wanted murderers, would cause my adrenaline to rush. And my head to spin. Today, was not one of those days.

For you see, absolutely nothing was happening! My day of patrolling had started practically four hours ago. And not so much as one criminal had appeared! My excitement had quickly deteriorated. Annoyed disappointment had taken its place. It must've been obvious on my face, because the teasing chuckle beside me interrupted my thoughts.

"Somebody's grumpy" Nick said, laughing quietly.

"And how are YOU so cheerful?! You're usually more impatient than me!" I exclaimed, throwing my paws up.

"True. But I'm the one who has a milkshake to keep me occupied. Maybe if you'd drink your milkshake, you'd cheer up a bit."

I sighed. Nick made a valid point. We'd stopped at a new ice cream parlor in town and ordered some milkshakes. Being it was in the middle of summer, something cold going down my dry throat had sounded excellent. Nick had of course gotten a blueberry milkshake. While I had gotten a carrot cake milkshake.

"I'd drink it if I wasn't so irritable" I said.

"What's the matter, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. I'm just bugged at the fact we haven't caught anyone" I replied.

"You lie as bad as you smell. Talk."

I sucked in a deep breath. Why could he see through me so well? This was one of the rare times I wished he wasn't my partner. But, it's not like I could live without him either. He was my best friend. The one animal I could count on when I had nobody else. So I suppose I had a right to tell him the truth. Tell him what was really bothering me.

"Well...y-you see...I'm...taking a vacation from work!" I stuttered.

"Really? What for?" Nick inquired.

I bit the inside of my cheek, squeezing my eyes shut. "I'm heading back to Bunnyburrow. My parents want me to meet someone."

So? Have you become anti-social all of a sudden-" He had begun teasing but I cut him off.

"He might be my future husband."

The silence that hung in the air was beyong excruciating. I popped one eye open, examining Nick's expression. He had been in mid sip of his milkshake when I delivered the news. After an eternity of silence, he ripped his shades off his eyes and looked at me. His face was unreadable. I quickly looked away.

"Judy."

I cringed at him using my actual name. That meant whatever he had to say, was serious. I hesitated for a moment before looking up into his mesmerizing green eyes. They seemed to pierce through my very soul as they stared into my amethyst ones. I got so lost in them, it startled me when he grabbed my paw in his own.

"Answer me as honestly as you possibly can. Are you happy with this? Is this what you truly want?" Nick asked, scanning my eyes.

The severity in his tone almost frightened me. This was a side of him I didn't see often. Usually if he was worried about someone, he wouldn't show it. Even to me. He usually played it off with a joke or a sarcastic remark. But, it was evident there was no joke involved here.

I opened my mouth to respond to his mouth. Suddenly, my walk talkie went off. It startled Nick and I, causing us to break apart from our tender moment. Once my brain had registered what was happening, I responded to the call.

A break-in had occured at a local liquor store. It was only a block away from where we were on patrol. I flipped on the lights and siren before stepping on the gas. The drive was silent between Nick and I. But my mind was screaming at me.

 _"Why, Judy? Why didn't you tell him!? You had your chance and you just let it slip! That might have been your only opportunity you dummy!"_

If Nick had ever been right about anything, it was that day we made up under the bridge. I truly WAS just a dumb bunny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Departure and Arrival

Nick's POV

"When's the train set to arrive, Carrots?" I asked, checking my watch.

"Should be here in about ten more minutes. Why? Anxious for me to leave?" Judy teased.

"Of course not! I just want to get home soon. My sheets might still be warm when I get there" I replied.

Judy rolled her eyes, punching my shoulder. I chuckled a bit as I rubbed my now sore shoulder. I looked around the practically empty train station. It was early in the morning so not many animals would be traveling.

"Why couldn't you get a later ticket? Not all of us were meant to be up at the crack of dawn" I complained.

"Hey, you're the one who offered to come. You could've just stayed home and slept. I didn't specifically need you to come with me" Judy snapped.

I winced at her sudden harsh tone. I hadn't meant to upset her. She realised just how mean that had sounded and attempted to correct herself.

"I'm so sorry, Nick. I didn't mean to snap at you."

I shrugged it off like it was nothing. Though, on the inside I was hurting. I was still confused as to why she had been so short with me. Looking around again, I spotted a black Sheep a few feet away from our seat. She had a young lamb alongside her. After eyeballing Judy and I, she gave a sound of disgust and moved further away. My ears flattened in annoyance.

I stole a glance at Judy, noting her reaction. She had a seemingly guilty expression on her face. Her ears drooped and her gentle smile faded. But the thing that hurt the most, was the fact she scooted away from me. It hit me like a ton of bricks.

 _"She's embarassed to be seen with me."_

My heart ached, though I didn't show it. Luckily, Judy hadn't noticed me looking at her before, so she didn't know the difference. She didn't know she'd just broken my heart. More than it already was.

I was startled by the train horn, and the loud sound of it slowing down. I stood up, Judy doing the same. She grippped her suitcase handle tightly as she watched the train come to a schreeching hault. She then turned to face me.

"Well, off to Bunnyburrow it is" Judy cheerfully stated.

 _"Nice to know you're so happy to leave me"_ I thought.

"Suppose so. Gonna miss ya, Carrots" I replied. "Come here, you."

Judy smiled and collapsed in my open arms. She squeezed my middle tightly, humming happily. I couldn't help but smile myself. Though, I felt like I was smiling just for her sake. Not cause I was genuinely happy.

 _"What's the matter with me?"_

"I'll be back in a couple weeks!" Judy exclaimed, running up the the train.

I waved casually before stuffing my paws in my pant pockets. I noticed her stop halfway through the door. She stood there for a few seconds before turning to me. She opened her mouth as if she was gonna speak. The train whistle being blown stopped her. Judy waved it off and climbed on board. She continued waving farewell till she was out of sight.

As I was exiting the station, I hailed a taxi. Right when I was getting ready to hop in, I groaned in pain. My head had suddenly started killing me. It luckily only lasted a few seconds before fading. I shrugged it off and climbed in the taxi. The driver, a mule, glanced back at me. His eyes spoke concern.

"Um...everything alright?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah. Just...nevermind" He said, waving a hoof dismissively.

I wondered why he had looked at me like that. _"He was probably just worried about your reaction to your headache."_ If only I'd known how wrong my mind was. As I was quickly gonna discover.

Judy's POV

I hummed to my music as I listened to my Ipawd. It was the only way I could block out my angry and disappointed thoughts.

 _"You did again, Judy. You didn't tell him how you felt. YOU'RE SO STUPID! This all could've been over if you'd just confessed! Instead, you let your selfishness get in the way. After all, what would Zootopia think of a fox and bunny couple? What would your family say? What would the ZPD think? You'd lose everything. Scared little wimp."_

My mind was torturing me. And I hated every moment. I wanted the trip to Bunnyburrow to go by quicker. Luckily, it didn't take too long. And before I knew it, my beloved hometown was in sight. As the train came to a gentle stop, my parents waved at me. A small smile appeared on my face as I waved back. Once the doors were open, I ran into their arms.

"I missed you guys" I said, hugging them tightly.

"We missed you too, Bun" Mom replied, kissing my cheek.

"Welcome home, Jude the dude" Dad greeted.

I giggled a little, getting a kiss from him too. All of my siblings ran up to him hugging me at once. As you can probably imagine it took forever to get out of their grips. Once I finally had broke free, I came face to face with a...incredibly handsome bunny.

"Judy dear, this is the rabbit we've been telling you so much about. Mr. Frederick Hopperson, Judy Hopps. Judy Hopps, Frederick Hopperson" Mom introduced.

"U-Um...hi" I said, too startled to speak.

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Judy. You're parents won't stop talking to you. Now I can see why" Frederick replied, smiling warmly at me.

I could feel a small blush growing on my cheeks. Why was I blushing? I shouldn't be. I was so embarassed I didn't notice that my parents had begun nudging me in the direction of our car.

"Come on, Judy. We got dinner ready. Dessert is gonna be my homemade carrot cake" Mom said.

"Well now I'm really eager to get home" I responded, chuckling slightly.

I looked over at Frederick. "My mother makes the best carrot cake of all time."

"So I've heard. I look forward to trying it" He replied. "I also look forward to trying your homemade spinach rolls."

"Oh! They're ok. Not as good as my mom's but-"

"Oh don't be so modest. If you can be an amazing officer, I'm sure you're a splendid cook as well. And even if you aren't, that's quite alright. Nobody's perfect."

 _"You are though."_ I shook my head a couple times. _"What are you thinking Judy!? You just met this guy! Don't be thinking like that yet! In fact, you shouldn't be thinking like that at all!"_

Maybe a good supper would get my mind off of these...unnatural thoughts.

When dinner was being had, I took the time to look around the table. All of my loving family and friends were here. Everybody chatted about different things. The atmosphere was warm and inviting. Its true when they say there's no place like home.

"So, Miss Hopps? How is it, being on the force and all?" Frederick asked, blowing on his mashed potatoes.

"It's great. I can't picture myself doing anything else. And it just feels so good to be making a difference. To be protecting innocent animals, and convicting justice on the crminals. I love every moment of it" I explained, having a dreamy look in my eye. I coughed and regained my composure. "Sorry. Got carried away."

"Oh no, no. To see a bunny so passionate about what she does is amazing. And to have accomplished such an incredible feate. I never dreamed a bunny could be a police officer. But, here you are. A strong, independent, beautiful, rabbit. Besides, what's more attractive than a confident and powerful young female?" Frederick complimented.

I blushed hard at such. He himself began blushing when he realised what he'd said. "I am terribly sorry Miss Hopps. My tounge kept right on rolling before I had the chance to stop it."

"Oh no its totally fine. And please, call me Judy" I replied, smiling gently.

Frederick smiled back. We continued gazing into each others eyes for a few moments. Suddenly, my phone vibrated in my pocket. "What does the fox say?" began playing loudly. That could only mean one thing. My favorite partner was calling.

"Excuse me everybody. I gotta take this" I said, standing up from the table.

Gently pushing the screen door open, I walked out onto the porch. I hit the button on my screen, answering the call. Nick's face soon appeared on the screen.

"This is Officer Judy Hopps speaking, how may I be of assistance?" I formerly greeted.

"Yes I'll order a bruger, two medium fries, and a blueberry shake please" Nick's voice coyly replied.

"I'm sorry sir, you appear to have the wrong number."

"Really? Didn't know there were two Judy's in exsistence. Won't she be happy to hear it."

We both laughed at our playfull conversation. "So how's it going, Carrots?"

"Great! I'm so happy to be home. I missed my family more than I thought. It's so great to be here again" I explained, sighing happily.

"So...you're not missing anyone or anything...?" Nick inquired.

I smirked and soon became most dramatic. "But of course I miss my favorite, most handsome, most intelligent, most amazing, most fabulous fox! I'm simply dying without you! Whatever shall I do!?"

"Alright, don't milk it" He responded, rolling his eyes with all his might.

"My heart aches without you near! I yearn for your warm embrace, your tender gaze, your constant smirk, your teasing voice, your sweet voice caressing me to sleep night. Like that of a mother to a child" I continued, placing a paw upon my forehead.

"Carrots..." Nick started, but I continued.

"I am like Juliet, awaiting her Romeo upon the balcony. I am like Rapunzel, waiting to be saved by her knight in shining armor. I'm am like Wendy, wanting her Peter Pan to come flying to my nursery window."

"Carrots...you'd better stop" Nick warned. I didn't notice the slight growl in his tone.

"And I am most of all, like Belle. Waiting to tame her vicious beast and turn him into a charming prince once mo-" I ended up cut off.

"JUDY!" Nick finally snapped, making me jump.

"S-Sorry. I got carried away" I stuttered. He sighed, rubbing his head like it hurt. I frowned in concern. "You ok?"

"Yeah. Just, got a bit of a migraine. You weren't exactly helping with your...drama theater" He explained.

I gasped. "Oh my goodness. Are you ok, Nick? Do you have some meds you could take?"

"Yeah. Took some aspirin. It hardly did anything."

"Oh, Nick..." I said in a voice I hardly recognized as my own.

Apparently he noticed it too. Nick jerked his head up and looked at me. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"Don't say my name like that."

I frowned again. I had said his name really oddly. But, why did he get so defensive about it? I shook my head. He was in pain! Anybody can be short tempered when they're suffering! I didn't blame him in the slightest.

"Well, you get yourself some rest, Nick. And if that mirgraine is no better tomorrow, call the doctor. Understand?" I said firmly.

"Yes, mom" He groaned. I bit my lip, sighing gently.

"Well, I do miss you Nick. I'll be back in a couple weeks. I...I..I love you, pal."

His eyes widened in shock when I said that. Nick and I constantly teased each other about 'loving each other.' But, even he could tell I wasn't kidding this time. Sure, it might not have been in a romantic sense but...still.

 _"Yes it is, Judy. You just don't want to except it."_

I ignored my thoughts and smiled at Nick. He smiled back a little, seeming slightly better from his migraine. "Love you too, Carrots. Have a nice evening. Bye"

"You too. Get better. Bye."

I hung up and sighed. Nick would never beileve me if I told him how I truly felt. After all, I was currently associating with my possible future husband, right? So, why should he?

As I went back inside and sat at the dinner table, I was silent the whole rest of the evening. I knew Nick very well. Whenever he was in pain, he had a tendency to hide it. His head must've been hurting really, really bad for him to be that irritable. It made me feel all the more guilty I wasn't there to help.

Question was: Why was he suddenly having migraines? And what was causing them?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Savage Within

Judy's POV

I sighed, wiping my sweaty brow. The afternoon sun was beating down relentlessly on my fur. It was a particularly hot day in Bunnyburrow. Also a day for gardening blueberries. After all, they were in season.

I arched my back, popping a few vertebrae back into place. I'd been on my hands and knees collecting blueberries all morning and half the afternoon! I looked down at a few, rolling them around in my paw.

 _"Blueberries. Nick..."_

I sighed, dropping them in the basket next to me. I'd been home for a week now. And I was really missing Nick! Sure, it was wonderful to be with my family and friends. But it just wasn't the same as being with my best friend.

 _"And your crush!"_

I shook my head to clear those stupid thoughts. I had absolutlely no right to be thinking like that. Espcially not since-

"Judy? You ok?" Frederick asked, popping up from behind another blueberry bush.

I jumped in surprise. "U-Um, yeah! Just fine."

"You seemed distracted. Something on your mind?" He walked up and rested a paw on my shoulder. I smiled reassuringly.

"I'm alright. Don't worry about me so much."

Frederick nodded slightly. Before walking away, he kissed me lightly on the cheek. I sighed, going back to picking blueberries. Ignoring the soreness in my paws, and the immense pain in my heart.

Once I had finally finished working, I began trudging my way upstairs. I was so exhausted from work I chose to skip dinner. I flopped on my bed, burying my face into the pillow. Turning my head to the the left, I spotted my phone on my nightstand. I bit my lip, contemplating what I should. After unplugging the charger, I dialed a number and waited.

The phone rang a few times before the other line came to life. I heard a gentle yawn come from the other end, making me giggle a little.

"How's it going, Nicky?" I teased.

"Not much. You, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I'm laying down. Had an extremely long day of picking blueberries." I bit my lip before saying the next part. "It made me think of you."

"Nice to know. Why'd you call?" Nick completely blew off what I said. It hurt my feelings. But, I hid it by continuing talking.

"So, what are you doing this fine evening?"

"Number 1. It's not 'fine' becuase it is raining outside. Number 2. I'm on the night shift" He explained.

The coldness in his tone was unnerving. He never talked to me like that. What was up with him? Was he still not feeling well? I hadn't talked to him in a few days so I wouldn't know.

"Oh, the night shift. Cool. Like I said I'm just resting."

 _"Tell him, Judy. It's now or never."_

I breathed in deeply and let it out calmly before speaking. "Nick. there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He said, sounding uninterested.

"I-I...I'm getting married."

Nick's POV

My breath hitched in my throat when I heard what Judy said. Married? Had the bunny her parents introduced her to been that impressive? What did that bunny have I didn't!?

My migraine returned suddnely, making me groan in agony. I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut. I could feel my claws starting to dig into my desk.

"Nick? You still there?" Judy asked.

I had dropped my phone on the floor. I slowly picked it up, still growling with pain. "I-I gotta go now, Judy."

"B-But, aren't you g-gonna congratulate me? Or at least tell me how you feel about it?" She sttutered.

"No! Just...bye."

I hung up before she had a chance to say anything else. I was not only in too much pain in my head, but my heart was hurting twice as much. I almose felt like I'd pass out if it got any worse.

I tried to stand up from my chair, but ended up collapsing on the floor. My groans of pain started turning into feral growls. I felt my claws beginning to unseath themselves and my teeth to sharpen. I attempted to scream for help, but it turned into an evil howl. The savage I had been trying to hold back, was finally released.

Third Person POV

Chief Bogo stood at the front desk, looking over the paperwork Clawhauser had been working on. He jerked his head up when he heard a loud crashing noise coming from Officer Wilde's office. He took his glasses off and frowned slightly.

"Officer Bounds?" Bogo asked.

"Yes, Chief?" The young rabbit responded, lifting his head up.

"Would you go check on Officer Wilde? I hear noises coming from his office. And when you're finished, remember to lock up."

Officer Waterson nodded and jogged over to Nick's office. He gently knocked on the door, not wanting to be rude and just bust in. When no reply was heard for a good twenty seconds, he slowly opened the door.

Nick's office had been completely trashed! It looked as though an ambush had occured. Waterson was about to call in Chief Bogo, when heard what sounded like growling coming from behind Nick's desk.

Switching on his flashlight, he slowly approached it. Once he'd walked around it, he found Officer Wilde up against the corner. His back facing the rabbit.

"Officer Wilde? Are you alright?" Waterson asked, cautiously approaching him.

When he got no reply, he tried again. Reaching out for the fox. "Officer Wi-" The fox suddenly spun around, facing the bunny. Waterson gasped in shock, as he saw the fox's normally emerald eyes...were blood red.

If Chief Bogo hadn't walked out of the building already, he would've heard Officer Waterson's peterified screams. And he would've seen the blood that splattered acorss the office door.

 _"The evil that you feel, is anything but not real. For what lies beneath the skin...is the savage within."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Terrible Truth

Judy's POV

I slowly blinked my eyes, adjusting to the morning sunlight streaming through the window. I sat up, stretching and yawning. After I'd slid on my bunny slippers, I walked to the bathroom out in the hallway. I sighed once I saw my reflection. My eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Nick hanging up on me had hurt more way more than I thought it would. I just didn't understand. He's never acted that way towards me before. So, why the sudden change? I was far too tired to think about it. Espcially since I didn't have any food in my stomach. So I headed downstairs to make some coffe and have a bite to eat.

Once I reached the bottom step, I trudged my way to the kitchen. As I started up the coffe maker, I pricked my ears up. The TV was on, and I could hear my family's voices coming from the living room. I decided to see what was going on, so I walked into the room.

"What's going on, guys?" I asked, still rubbing my eyes a little.

Frederick turned to face me, worry written on his face. "Judy dear, you need to see this."

I squinted in confusion before walking closer to the TV. Upon doing so, I spotted the familar leapord reporter on ZNN. My eyes widened in shock at what she said.

"On exclusive news, Officer Andrew Waterson Bounds of the ZPD, was found brutally murdered this morning. The young rabbit was reported to have suffered fatal bites and claw marks to his entire body. The injuries were far too gruesome for fellow officers to go into great detail about. But, they have revealed the bite marks to match that of a fox's. And further suspicion has arisen, since the DNA discovered on the dead rabbit officer, matched that of Officer Nicholas Wilde. This has caused all to ask, 'Are we going to continue to allow the enemies, to be out heroes?' We are awaiting further information on this terrifying and heartbreaking situation."

I felt like my heart had stopped. All feeling in my body had completely left me. I hadn't noticed I was backing up until I nearly tripped over my mother's decorative table. A feeling of horror and dread passed through my body, bringing me to my senses.

"H-How could this happen?" I murmured to myself.

I had to get an answer. My mind was so fuzzy I hardly noticed when I'd packed all of my things and gone scrambling out the door. What snapped me out of my daze, was when I jumped in the car and prepared to start the engine. Only to have the keys snatched out of my paws. My dad stood and glared at me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He demanded to know.

"I have to get back to the ZPD. And I have to find Nick" I quickly explained.

"Oh no. You are not going after that...that..savage."

I gasped in shock at my father's words. Was he being serious? He'd met Nick multiple times when I came to visit in the past! So why was he acting this way?

"Dad, please. Nick is my best friend. I can't just-" I ended up cut off.

"Judith! You are forbidden to go after that fox, and that is final! I will not have you ending up like that other rabbit!" Dad shouted.

My eyes widened in horror. I shook my head and snatched the keys back. "I'm sorry, Dad. But, I need to find him. It's my duty as an officer. And as his friend."

My dad looked at me with evident pain, non understanding, and anger blazing in his eyes. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "So that's how it's gonna be, huh? So be it. Frederick!"

Frederick had been standing a few feet away from my father alongside my mother, and a handful of my siblings. He gave my dad a look I couldn't read.

"B-But Mr. Hopps she-" Frederick was silenced as my dad gave him a threatning look.

I squinted in confusion as Frederick reached into his coat pocket. "I'm sorry, Judy." I gasped and fell to the ground suddenly, as something hit me right in the arm. As my vision started to fade, I looked down to see what it was. It was a tranquilzier dart.

When I woke up, my surroundings were dark and damp. My vision slowly adjusted to the poor lighting. Once I had my bearings, I took a look around. It was none other than our basement. A very deep burrow that went a good few feet underground. The air was incredibly stuffy. But, that was the least of my concerns.

I slowly stood up, my body feeling rather achy and woozy from the affects of the dart. My eyes widened as I recalled all that happened. And it suddenly became very clear as to why I was down here.

"Oh no, no, no, no" I mumbled to myself as I ran over to the door. It was bolted shut.

"DAD! YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I screamed, banging on the metal door.

"I'm sorry, Jude! But this is for your own good!" He exclaimed.

"You don't understand! You're not helping! You're endangering Nick! And possibly other animals!"

"No, Judy! YOU don't understand! Going after that wicked creature will get you killed! And I refuse to let that happen. So, until you've learned that, you are to stay here."

With that dad began walking away from the door. Ignoring my cries and pleas for him to let me out. Eventually, I leaned my back against the door. Sliding down it till I was sitting on the floor. I began to think about how bitter Nick had treated me on the phone last night. And how that just may have been my last talk with him. I soon curled up in a ball, cursing myself for not telling Nick the truth.

"I-I'm so sorry, Nick. I never got t-to tell you...that I love you. And t-that I never wanted to marry Frederick. I only s-said yes becuase I thought you didn't love me. A-And...I guess I was right." And with that, I buried my face in my knees, and began sobbing my heart out.

Third Person POV

The rainforest district was eery and silent at night. The animals there all slept peacefully in their homes, as the moon shined down upon the land. Unbeknownst to the sleeping town, in the depths of the forest, a young rabbit was running for her life.

The teenage rodent was running as fast as she could through the thick vegetation. Her heart was pounding and her aderanaline was coursing through her veins. Her face was stained with tears, and her clothes were covered in splatters of her own blood.

The poor thing was hysterical with fright. Especially knowing that _he_ was enjoying her performance. _His_ dark chuckle rang through her ears, terrifying her all the more. She attempted to quicken her pace, but it was difficult with her leg being torn the way it was. And eventually, she fell to her knees. Unable to run any longer.

" _Poor, poor little bunny. Has she gotten tired?"_ The voice taunted.

"P-Please..just leave me alone. I-I can't do this anymore" She whimpered, gasping for air.

" _Do you give up?"_

 _"_ Y-Yes! Just k-kill me now!"

The chuckle rang through the air again. The bunny was still panting for a second, until she felt a paw press up against her back. Her whole body froze with fear. Her screams of agony were deaf to the ears of those resting, as she felt the claws of the creature dig into her flesh. She felt the monster- no. The savage's mouth press up against her ear. And the very last words she heard, were this.

" _It's all Judy Hopps fault that this happened."_

One final shrill scream echoed across the jungle. Then the eery silence returned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Search Begins

Judy's POV

I opened my eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the basement. My head was pounding from sobbing my heart out earlier. My eyes were also sore and crusty. In other words, I felt like a bucket of buttholes.

"How could my dad do this to me?" I asked myself, aloud.

"He just wants to protect you, Judy."

Frederick's voice startled me. I walked over to the door, pressing my ear against it. "B-But this isn't protection. It's endagering Nick. And possibly other prey animals."

"You're father isn't considering others. He's only thinking about you" Frederick replied. his voice muffled slightly through the door.

I gritted my teeth. "Why should you even care? You're just as mean and cruel as he is. You knocked me out!"

"I was only doing what your father instructed! I didn't do it because I wanted to! I did it becuase he made me. That was the whole plan!" He exclaimed.

"W-What do you mean?" I stuttered.

Frederick sighed heavily before responding. "Judy...your father is not to be trusted. He's not who he claims to be. There's a reason all of this is happening. You, being locked up. Nick, being savage. Me...being your future husband. All of this was planned. I can't explain everything. But I will tell you this. Trust, nobody. Everyone is not who they seem."

"Why are you telling me this, Frederick?' I asked. Silence ensued for a few moments afterward.

"Becuase I truly do care about you, Judy. Even if this was just some insane, sadistic, evil arrangment. I'd take you as my wife anyday. I ment all the compliments I gave that night at the dinner table" He replied.

I didn't know what to think or feel. Frederick made it sound like my father was a...criminal. He wasn't...was he? No. Of course not. That wasn't possible. Right?

I set aside my inner doubts and continued speaking with Frederick. "Look, if you do care about me...the way you claim to, then please, let me go. I have to help Nick somehow. Even if I die trying. It's my duty as a cop. It's my duty, as a friend."

Frederick sighed heavily. After looking around for a moment, I could hear the jingling noise of keys. The door slowly swung open, with him standing in the doorway. A smile appeared on my face and I ran up to him.

"Run along, Judy. Zootopia needs you" He said, returning the smile.

I started to run past him, but stopped a few feet away from him. I rushed back up to him, kissing his cheek. "Thank you, Frederick." And with that, I took off upstairs, out the door, and to the car. I stepped on the gas and headed to the train station. Zootopia, I'm on my way.

Third Person's POV

Frederick watched as Judy took off towards Zootopia. He smile slightly, amazed at her level of bravery and determination. She truly was ment to be a cop. A bunny like her only came around once in a life time!

As he stood and watched the car disappear, he failed to notice the shadow looming over him. And by the time he did notice, he was on the ground, being pinned down.

"I told you NOT to let her go. But, apparently you don't know how to follow instructions. I expected more out of you, Frederick" A male voice behind him taunted.

"I'm not doing anymore of your dirty work...Rex" Frederick hissed in reply. He gave a yelp of pain as he was scratched across the face.

"Then I guess you'll just have to die. You were useful while it lasted. Farewell. Judy's family will be joining you soon."

Frederick's last sight was that of his enemy's glowing red eyes. And then, a gunshot sounded. And everything went black. Forever.

Judy's POV

I impatiently sat outside of Chief Bogo's office. I rubbed my paws up and down my arms. My whole mind was reeling with fear, anger, sadness, and confusion. Why was all of this happening? What happened to Nick? Why did my father lock me up? And what had Frederick ment when he said all that stuff back home?

My questions would go unanswered for quite sometime as the door to Bogo's office swung open. He stuck his head out and looked over at me. His expression was unreadable.

"Come in, Officer Hopps" He said.

I nodded and slid off the chair I'd been sitting on. I walked in his office and hopped onto the chair in front of his desk. I watched his every move as he sat down in his own chair, sighing slightly as he did so.

"Hopps, thank you for returning so quickly. We need you right now, as you probably guessed" Bogo said, staring at me from over the top of his glasses.

"Yes, sir. I need answers just as badly as everyone else" I replied.

"I figured as much. We don't have much information. And what little we do have, is not good. You see, shortly after you left for Bunnyburrow, Officer Wilde started acting strangely. He became easily angered, and appeared to be in some sort of pain. I asked him about it, but he shrugged it off as a simple migraine. Clearly, it was far more than that. Nick hasn't been seen since Officer Waterson's...murder."

I cringed at his use of strong words. It was very celar he wasn't taking this situation lightly. Not that it was ment to be. But, still, Nick was not a killer. Something else was at play here. Something very serious.

"Do you know anything else, Chief?" I asked.

"Not much. But, I can tell you, that a female rabbit was murdered the night before. Far out in the rainforest district. She was about your age, and was even in training to be a cop. She too, was killed by a fox" He replied, tossing a file in front of me.

I slowly opened the file, and cringed at the photos. I had to look away to prevent from getting sick. What fox would do this? And if it was Nick...why? Why? My body began trembling with terror at the thought. As I continued flipping through the file, Chief Bogo's phone rang. He picked it up and spoke for a moment. I didn't pay any mind to it, till he placed his hoof on the file to get my attention.

"Hopps...an incedent has occured in Bunnyburrow. It's your fiance..." Bogo trailed off slightly.

"W-What is it Chief?" I asked, my eyes widening with concern.

"He...He's dead. And so are your siblings. Your mother and father are missing. And the ones dead were slaughtered by...a fox."

My whole world came crashing down then. My heart felt like it had stopped, and my body went numb. Tears filled my eyes, and before I knew it...my own screams of despair were filling my ears.

Nick's POV

I ran through the woodland area of Bunnyburow. I'd been running for about ten minutes. My legs were aching terribly. I knew I was gonna have to stop soon. But, I also had to make sure I was far enough away. Far, far away from the enemy.

Once I felt I was a safe distance, I stopped running and sighed. I set the bundle I'd been carrying in between my teeth on the ground gently. Examining my surroundings, I spotted a few houses in the distance. My ears perked up and my eyes narrowed in on one of the houses. Perfect.

Picking up the bundle again, I ran towards the house. I snuck through the tall grass, making sure not to be spotted. If any bunny saw me, I'd either send them running and screaming, or they'd try to attack me. Not that a bunch of stupid rabbits could do much to hurt a savage fox.

As I snuck up to the back porch of the house, I quietly climbed the steps. I laid the bundle down, and used my claws to tap loudly on the glass door. I immediatly ran off afterwards, hiding in the grass again. I watched and waited.

A female rabbit slid open the door, looking around. She gasped when she spotted the bundle and scooped it up. So pulled the blanket back a little and gasped again.

"Andrew! I found a baby bunny!" She exclaimed.

The one I assume, was called Andrew, stepped out the door. He examined the little rabbit and looked around too. "Who do you suppose left her?"

"Don't know. Whoever it was is gone now" She replied, rocking the baby back and forth. "What should we do?"

"We need to see if he belongs to anyone first. If not, I guess we'll be having another one of 16 children" Andrew chuckled. "Come on, Cindy. Let's call the Police Department."

Cindy nodded and followed her husband inside, shutting the sliding door behind her. I ignored the feral instict inside, which told me to chase them. I turned around and ran back towards the woods. At least, in my savage state, I did one thing right. I'd saved the little bunny's life. But I knew this life saving behavior, would not last long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Finding Evidence

Judy's POV

I stared silently out the window of the police cruiser. So many thoughts and emotions were running through me. What had happened to my family? Could Nick have done it? I shook my head to silence those thoughts. No. Nick would never...

But, I had to except the truth. He'd already killed before. Who's to say he wouldn't do it again? Still, things didn't entirely make sense. Why my siblings, but not my parents? If Nick were truly savage, he would've killed everyone. Why just Frederick and my siblings? Something else was at play here.

"We're here, Hopps" Chief Bogo said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded and opened the car door. There was already about five other officers around the house. I stopped walking when I noticed a couple other officers set a body bag on the porch. I dared not look inside them. My heart couldn't take it.

But, I clenched my fists and stormed up the porch steps. I stared down at the body bag, my heart sinking lower and lower. I reached a shaky paw froward, grasping the zipper. I had started pulling it down, but was stopped by a paw on my shoulder.

"It's not wise, Officer Hopps" A female lion officer said to me.

"No. I have to do this. I might be able to find some more evidence anyway. And...I'd like to see my siblings one last time" I replied.

The lion nodded and backed up a bit. I finished pulling the zipper down, and opened the bag. It took all I had not to hurl. The sight of my younger sister's body, mangled, and almost unrecognizable, was mentally scarring. But it was also the boost I needed to find the ani- no. Monster, who was responsible.

"What fox would do this...?" I asked aloud.

"Hopps...it could only be Ni-" Chief Bogo started, but I cut him off.

"NO! Don't you dare say that!" I snapped, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Hopps. Wilde has already killed a fellow officer, and possibly a female bunny in the Rainforest District. If you haven't noticed, its been a constant pattern. The only victims, are rabbits. And now, your family. It's clear Wilde is not only savage, but getting revenge on you."

My ears drooped at his words. I didn't want him to be right, but it seemed he was. I then thought back to Frederick's last words. It made me grit my teeth and start tapping my foot in irratation. Somebody was doing this. And I was gonna take them out.

"You got any evidence in the house? Paw prints? Claw marks? Anything at all?" I asked, turning to the lion officer from earlier.

"We didn't find much. Whoever did it cleaned up after themselves" She replied.

"See? If it were Nick, he would've trashed the house trying to get to my siblings. And Frederick wasn't even attacked like my family. He was shot. Somebody else is behind this. They might be using Nick, but he's not the main criminal" I said, pacing back and forth.

"So you think, Hopps. But we won't know until further evidence is found" Chirf Bogo groaned.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I folded my arms across my chest and looked out the open door. My arms fell to my sides when I saw the bunny couple standing outside. Holding...my baby sister! I rushed out to them and snatched her right out of the lady's arms.

"Hey! What's with you!?" She exclaimed.

"T-This is my sister! Where did you- how did you?" I was at a loss for words I was so happy and relieved.

"We found her on our back porch. We assumed she was an orphan, but we decided to ask the authorities" Her husband replied.

I thanked them so many times, I lost count. I slowly walked back inside, rocking my sister gently. She sucked on her thumb and stared up at me. She seemed just fine.

"I'm so glad your safe, Bonnie Jr." I said, smiling down at her.

She cooed and snuggled further into her blanket. As I was rocking her, I noticed something on the blanket. I gently pulled it off, and inspected it. It was a fox hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Officer Down!

Judy's POV

I followed behind a few officers closely. Unlike the others, though, I left my...gun in it's holster. Usually, we used non-lethals on criminals. But sadly, Chief Bogo had demanded we go into the woods armed.

I trembled with nervousness as we moved deeper into the thick greenery. Though I'd lived in Bunnyburrow nearly my entire life, till moving to Zootopia, I'd never really gotten the chance to explore these woods. My parents had never allowed me to. They feared what kind of 'evil creatures' might be lurking within it.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly at that memory. My parents had always been so overprotective. Even though I was entirely capable of caring for myself. My smile faded when I remembered what Frederick had told me. And the fact that both my parents were missing. I puffed out my chest, and let it out slowly. This was a time to be finding killers. Not having cute flashbacks.

Officer Stampede looked around for a bit, aiming his gun wherever he looked. "Alright everybody. This would be a good time to split up."

I turned my attention to him, gulping slightly. "I-I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Officer Hopps, please. Chief Bogo put ME in charge. And the best way to track anyone down is to go in different directions. And if you really are an Officer as you claim, you'll take the orders given to you. Understood?" He snapped.

I tensed up a little, but eventually relaxed. I nodded in reply, and branched off from the other three Officers. I couldn't ignore the anger and pain that quickly rose into my chest at Stampede's comment. Cop or not, there were still gonna be some who didn't appreciate the fact I had the job I did. There were always gonna be animals out there who didn't, and wouldn't, approve.

My thoughts were quickly pushed aside when I tripped over something. I yelped, falling onto my hands and knees. I looked behind me to see what I'd tripped over. A metal object was sticking out of the ground, much to my surprise. Upon further examaination, I discovered it to be a latch. After much tugging and grunting, I pulled up a hidden door.

I shined my flashlight down the newly discovered hole. Turns out there was a ladder leading down to...something. I held my breath and began my descent. When I reached the bottom I found an entire system of metal hallways. What were these for? And where did they all lead? I couldn't explore them all at once, so I stuck to the one down the middle of them all.

I lost track of how long I was following the hall, but I eventually came across a large metal door. It was open.

"Has somebody been in here recently?" I wondered aloud.

I didn't have time to think about it. I just needed to find out what was going on here. I genetle nudged the door open, tip toeing inside. I was surprised to come acorss a large chalkboard. It had tons of pictures, notes, and information scattered across it. There were files laying on the table in front of the board. I picked one up, nervously opening it. My blood ran cold at what I saw.

There were pictures of different female bunnies. All of which, were dead. But that wasn't the most disturbing thing. One: All bunnies in questions had been killed by the same animal, a fox. Two: They all looked like...me. And as I continued flipping through the photos, I came across one that frightened me to my core. It was of Nick and I.

I dropped the file, grabbing another. I opened it, seeing more pictures of me or Nick. Some with us seperate, some with us together. But I soon faded from the pictures, all that was left was Nick. I found all the pictures had been dated. So it didn't take long to find some very recent ones.

"This must've been when we were waiting at the train station. This is him getting the taxi to go home. This is him heading to work the night Waterson was killed!" I exclaimed.

Somebody had been following us. For a long time, and closely. But why? Why kill a bunch of female rabbits? Why stalk Nick, me, and my family? Why murder them? Why turn Nick into some kind of monster? What was the motive here!?

Suddenly, my walkie talkie went off, startling me. "Officer Hopps! Come in, Hopps!"

"Yes? I'm here. What's going on?"

The Officer on the other line began cutting out. I could only pick up bits and pieces. "We're being- Nichol-Wild-he's attac-help!"

I quickly ran out of the room. Not before grabbing an unread file though. I ran down the hall, heading for the exit. Or at least, what I thought was the exit. I soon discovered I was lost. To make matters worse, the other Officers sounded...panicked. I soon heard vicious growls and screams coming from the other end.

"NO! Stand d-down criminal! Stop! O-Officer down! Officer do-" The screams said before it cut out.

"Crap! Now what!?" I yelped, still running about in a frenzy.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" A deep voice said behind me.

I didn't even have time to turn around when I was grabbed and my face was covered. I tried to struggle away, but it was no use. Everything went black a few seconds later.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Secrets Revealed

Judy's POV

Fuzziness was the first thing I saw when I woke up. I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but once my vision had fully cleared it was so bright I was nearly blinded. I moved to cover my eyes, only to find my arms strapped down.

"Um..what?" I whispered, looking down.

I discovered I was strapped down to some sort of examaination table. My heart beat instinctivley sped up. My nose twitched a little bit more, and my ears swiveled around a bit faster. Where was I? Who'd brought me here? And what were they gonna do with me?

I started examining my surroundings. The room I was in looked something like a hospital room would. Hosptials are usually pretty welcoming though. And let me tell you, there was nothing welcoming about this place. I turned my head to the right of me, noticing a large billboard. A lot like the one I'd seen in the hidden passage earlier. Only...something caught my attention.

This billboard had information about rabbit anatomy. Pictures and sketches of rabbits were scattered across the board. In the center of it all, a sketch of an unknown object rested. It was a bright red substance inside a jar.

"My most prized possession" An unknown voice suddenly spoke, startling me terribly.

I jerked my head in the direction of the voice. A figure stood in the darkness. I mentally braced myself, preparing to meet the animal I believed to be involved with all the murders and dissapearences of my family and friends. Possibly even Nick. Out of the darkness, emerged a...black fox. He honestly didn't look like most cliche` bad guys. In other words, he wasn't nearly as scary or intimidating as I'd expected him to be. Yes, a rabbit can say that about a fox.

"Who are you?" I asked. Might as well try and start off civil. Though it's clear he dosen't have good intentions.

"My name is Eric. Eric Wilde" He replied.

Wilde? Like...the same as Nicholas Wilde? Were they related somehow? Nick never told me about any family of his. Besides his mother of course. So who was this guy?

"I assume you know my brother. Nick? Last I checked you two were pretty...cozy afterall" Eric said casually.

Nick had a brother!? Why didn't he tell me!? I know everybody has secrets, but seriously! We were best friends! Maybe even...a little bit closer. So why wouldn't he tell me about him? Sure, it was evident he was into some shady stuff. But Nick had been too! Was it cause he became a cop? Was he afraid I'd try and put his brother in jail? Regardless of his reasoning I had every right to know.

"He never mentioned having any siblings. I always thought of him as an only child" I replied.

"He didn't? How surprising. After all he's done to help me, and with you being his partner, you'd think he would've told you by now" Sarcasm dripped from every word he spoke. "No matter. I'll tell you all about it."

"You see, when we were young we suffered so much mistreatment at the hands of the prey animals. They treated us like monsters. And as time went on it only got worse. As you know it's only in our nature to divide each other into two catergories, 'Prey and Predator.' And as preadators, we're seen as the threat. The ones whom should be feared and despised. So as you can imagine, life wasn't easy for us. We never knew our father. Our mother could barely afford to feed the three of us. So Nick and I took to the streets. Desperate to scrap in a few extra dollars. For me, this lifestyle quickly became a second nature to me. Crime became a daily thing. But Nick wasn't so keen on this way of living. He was slow to adjust, and at times hesitated to take action. He continued doing it, though, because like so many other preadtors it was the stereotype. Everyone already saw us as criminals, so why not be such? For many years, Nick and I worked side by side. Stealing, lying, and cheating our way through life. One day, everything changed."

Third Person POV

 _Flashback; Nick: Age 10 Eric: Age 12_

"Nick! Will you hurry up?! The cops are gonna be here any minute!" Eric exclaimed.

"I'm trying. I just had to grab a few more things" Nick replied, quickly running up to his brother's side.

"Mom dosen't need the entire drug store. Just some flu meds should do it. Now lets bust a move before-" Eric was cutt off mid sentence as a light was suddnely shined directly in his face.

"Don't either of you kids move! I gotta gun and I ain't afraid to use it!"

A bunny, most likely the owner of the drug store, had come out of the back room and spotted the two brothers. Upon instinct, the two started running in the opposite direction. Gunshots rang out as the two were shot at by the enraged rabbit, whom was quick to pursue them.

"Come back here, you know good predators!" She shouted.

Eric was almost to the front door when he heard a large crash from behind him. He turned to check on his brother, only to find he'd knocked over a rack of...strange looking red liquid. Nick was pinned beneath the rack, struggling to get up. Eric rushed over lifting the rack up with all his might. The bunny was quickly approaching, gun aimed straight at them. Luckily, Nick slipped out just in time.

"Come on, bro! Let's get out of here!" Eric exclaimed. But something wasn't right

Nick had suddenly stopped moving, holding his head as though he were in pain. The rabbit who'd been chasing them had manuvered past the rack and ran straight for him. Eric quickly reached for his trusty hunting knife, planning to defend his brother. It soon became clear...Nick needed no protection.

When Nick awoke, his head was throbbing. He felt as though he'd been hit by a bus, two times over. He struggled to sit up, resting his paws on either side of him. When he did so his paws came incontact with some sort of fluid. Nick raised his paws up to inspect them. His eyes widened with horror at what he saw.

Blood. So...much...blood. Not only was it on his paws, but his shirt, pants, all over the floor even. Blood. What had happened to him? Nick looked around to examine his surroundings. He forever wished he hadn't.

The drug store floor was covered in a sea of red. Bodies lie scattered about in the room. Upon further examination, he realised they were police officers. They must've shown up to stop him and Eric. Eric!? Was he alright!?

Nick spun about, frantically searching for his brother. It didn't take him long to find him. Eric was standing near the rack he'd gotten pinned under earlier. He was holding a jar of something in his paws. Nick stumbled over to his side, looking down at his paws. It was a jar of the red liquid he'd gotten covered in when the rack fell down.

"W-What happened here?" Nick asked, his head still pounding. Making it hard to speak.

Eric looked up at him slowly, as though he were in his own little world. All it took to respond, was one word. "You."

Judy's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. Nick...had...murdered animals? Police officers included? And he NEVER told me? I'd never been so shocked to hear such a story in my life. Not even learning about my family's dissapearence has made me feel like this. I almost felt...betrayed. Hustled, once again. But in the most painful way possible.

Eric reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small jar. It held the very red liquid I'd seen on the sketches, and heard about in the story.

"This serum, is like no other. It has the ability to change a predator into something they could never dream of being. Unable to control their actions, they're sent into a blinding rage, and given a permanent thrist for blood. Now that you know the story you probably know that Nick has been having some troubles lately. His temper hasn't been the best, and he's been suffering from some...migraines. Why do you think that is, Hopps?" Eric asked.

"Cuase the serum is still in his system. Always has been" I quietly replied.

"And always will be. Though, it's effects aren't as severe once it's been brewing in one's body for a good 15 years. The thing about this serum though is that it has a very intresting side affect. Not only will the predator forever turn savage at some point in their lives, but they will be triggered by the first species they ever attacked. Do you remember what that was, Hopps?"

I tensed up as his words sunk in. Nick had first attacked the bunny in that drug store. Now...he was going after other rabbits. Including...me. I was one of his targets. Nick hated me. All this time that serum had been infesting his body, and it was telling him to kill me.

But he didn't.

"There's still a chance. We can help Nick. I can help Nick. You said the affects were'nt as intense as time went on, but they were still present. He could still kill, and he has. But never once, did Nicholas Wilde lay a paw on me. In fact, he protected me. Countless times. He's saved my life in the line of duty before. Just like I saved his! I can't find Nick anywhere and there's a reason. He's hiding himself from me, my family, friends, everyone I know! He's protecting us all as I speak! Nick might be savage right now, and some lives may have been lost, but I know for a fact he's still in there! We can still-" I was cut off from my hopeful speech by laughter.

Eric laughed like there was no tomorrow, even wiping a tear from his eye. "We? We? Where did you get that lunatic idea? I may have told you what made Nick the way he is now, but I didn't tell you that so you could HELP him. I told you that just to inform you of what's to come."

What did he mean? What was he planning on doing to Nick?

"You see, now that Nick has turned savage, I can finish my plan. I can prove to those worthless little cottontail friends and family of yours, and all of Zootopia, that predators were meant to be feared. And it's all gonna end with you. Once I've disposed of the rest of the Bunnyburrow, I can start injecting other murderous predators withe serum. Soon all prey will leave in terror for the rest of their pathetic lives. Until they're painfully ended. No need to get ahead of ourselves though. Why don't we start with some animals I'm certian you know."

Eric held up a remote, clicking one of the buttons on it. To the right of me, a metal wall slide up to reveal a glass cage. Inside that cage...were my parents and a bunch of my siblings.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed, struggling against my restriants.

"Judith! Thank heavens you're ok!" Dad yelled back, pressing himself agains the glass.

"They haven't hurt you, have the bun-bun?" Mom asked.

"I'm fine! You need to get out of there! You're the ones who are gonna get hurt if you don't!"

Eric smirked with satisfaction. He glanced in the direction of the glass cage, his grin widening as another door inside it slid open. A pair of red eyes glared at my family from within, cuasing me to panic even more.

"Eric! Please! Let them go! I don't care what you do to me, just let them go!" I shouted, fighting with all my might to get free.

Some masked animals came into the room, holding me down so I couldn't move. Out of the darkness a very angry, and very savage, Nick slunk towards my parents. My mom screamed and clung to my dad with all her might. Most of my brothers and sisters had started crying, hiding behind both my parents.

"Nick! Don't do this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The growling fox suddenly froze, his ears pricking up at the sound of my voice. He recognized my voice. The real Nick was still in there!

"Nick! If you can hear me please, you have to fight it! You're not a monster! You're not an untrustworthy fox! You're a cop! You're my best friend! And...And I lov-" I was cut off by a hard slap acorss the face.

Eric had heard enough from me. He'd clawed me right across the check. Same way Gideon had when we were kids. Nick's ears went back down and he started growling again. My family had backed themselves into the corner, cowering with fear.

I myself had started crying, still shouting for them to run, fight back, do something. Anything! But it was pointless.

I yelped in pain as I felt a needle get plunged into my neck. I continued to struggle, but my body soon started to give way to whatever drug I'd been given. Eric had begun making his way out the main door, paws clapsed behind his back.

"Eric! Please d-don't do this! We can all s-still live in p-peace!" I stuttered out, getting weaker by the second.

Eric turned his head slightly, but didn't look at me. "Oh Judy, peace is dead. Just like everyone you love."

I cried out my protest for as long as I could. As my vision began to fade, I heard my mother's frantic screams and saw blood spatter across the glass cage."

A single tear ran down my cheek. "N-No." Then everything went black once more.


End file.
